


Быть кем-то для кого-то (кем-то для тебя)

by NotyourLucy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, M/M, Post-Time Skip, actually it's a few years after the third years' graduation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotyourLucy/pseuds/NotyourLucy
Summary: — Я думал, что нравлюсь вам больше, когда не болтаю много, — пробормотал задумчиво Лев.— Да? Ну, мне больше нравится, когда ты — это ты, — Яку встал перед ним, отведя бедро. Его щеки залило краской, когда он осознал, что сказал, но ему удалось сохранить независимый вид. — Не переводи тему.Лев возвышался над ним и все равно казался загнанным в угол. Он выглядел потерянным, ни слова объяснений не сорвалось с его губ. Тогда Яку решил, что ненавидит это выражение его лица. Он хотел, чтобы оно исчезло, прямо сейчас. Он хотел снова увидеть энергичного, слишком дружелюбного Льва с его слишком большими объятиями и сияющими глазами.— Мне это не нравится, — признал Яку, надуваясь на секунду.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 12





	Быть кем-то для кого-то (кем-то для тебя)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be somebody to someone (someone to you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724575) by [mandsnuds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandsnuds/pseuds/mandsnuds). 



Предполагалось, что все будет иначе.

Без прощаний, без времени расстроиться. Он бы уехал и, как только освоился в новом доме, отправил сообщение в групповой чат, и все. Они бы поныли и пожаловались, но что можно сделать с восьми часами лету между вами? Все должно было быть проще.  
Конечно, этого не получилось.

Он мог винить в этом Куроо. Вообще-то, он мог бы винить Куроо во многом, как в плохом, так и в хорошем. В основном, в раздражающем. Черт бы побрал этого парня и его работу. Черт бы побрал его и его потребность лезть в дела других.  
Все началось с безобидного сообщения.

[Куроо]: так ты уезжаешь  
[Яку]: да, мне надо быть дома через полчаса, о чем ты?  
[Куроо]: ненене  
[Куроо]: я имею в виду уезжаешь из японии скрытный засранец.

Он, сидя в такси, которое везло его домой, потер виски. Должно быть, скоро разболится голова.

[Куроо]: твое отсутствие ответа в общем-то говорит мне все что надо знать  
[Яку]: и что если да  
[Куроо]: я рад за тебя чувак просто бешусь что ты не сказал никому.

Конечно, Куроо злился. Все в здравом уме злились бы. И все равно Яку думал, что поступает правильно.

[Яку]: не делай из этого трагедию  
[Куроо]: ты очень ошибаешься если думаешь что уедешь из страны не увидев мое прекрасное лицо  
[Куроо]: у кенмы, 8 вечера в пятницу.  
[Куроо]: я знаю что ты уезжаешь в воскресенье поэтому даже не пытайся отмазаться  
[Яку]: откуда блядь ты все знаешь?  
[Куроо]: у меня свои источники  
[Яку]: перестань использовать их на мне  
[Куроо]: ага если ты придешь в пятницу  
[Яку]: ЛАДНО я буду там

После этого все пошло под откос.

Даже годы спустя он не переставал удивляться дому Кенмы. Ни у кого такого молодого не может быть столько денег, и все же. Яку стоял на крыльце, нажав на звонок, и переоценивал свои жизненные выборы, приведшие его к этому моменту.

— Ты пришел, — сказал Куроо, и Яку захотелось кулаком стереть с его лица эту хитрую ухмылку.

— Конечно, — фыркнул он. — Я же сказал, что приду, не так ли?

— Да-да, — Куроо затянул его внутрь.

Серьезно? Нахер этого кота. Яку надеялся, что это будет тихая встреча, просто они с Кенмой посидят немного, а потом Яку объявит, что ему пора паковаться, Куроо, конечно, будет утверждать, что все это херня, но все равно даст ему уйти.

Однако внутри собрался весь волейбольный клуб старшей Некомы 2012 года. И шарики. Гребаные шарики. Яку надеялся, что его лицо не было слишком резким. Не то, чтобы он не любил своих друзей или зависать с ними. Ничего подобного. Он просто думал, что без настоящих проводов будет намного легче.

— Яку-сан! — Тора похлопал его по спине (и, вероятно, оставил там синяк в виде ладони). — Я так рад, что вы пришли!

— Да почему вы все считали, что я не приду, — пожаловался Яку, наконец входя в комнату.

— Куро сказал, что ты не очень-то хотел приходить, — пожал плечами Кенма.

— Похоже, Куроо очень нравится сплетничать обо мне, — Яку строго посмотрел на бывшего капитана, который только пожал плечами в ответ.

Наконец, Яку удалось нормально осмотреть комнату и людей в ней. Казалось, они счастливы видеть его, и от этого он невольно улыбнулся. Потрясающе, насколько же они выросли, буквально, да и в целом. Даже кохаи, когда-то казавшиеся ему хилыми котятами, выросли, но все же не потеряли этого невинного блеска в глазах.

Кроме одного. Как только Яку увидел Льва, он понял, что _что-то не так_. Во-первых, русский даже не смотрел в его сторону, что было вообще не в его характере, учитывая, что Лев никогда не упускал шанса привлечь внимания Яку. Во-вторых, на его губах не было и следа улыбки, он казался отрешенным. Вероятно, это казалось нормальным всем, кто не знал парня так, как знал он (а он знал? Серьезно, насколько может измениться человек за три года?)

Последний год Яку в Некоме был незабываемым. Не только потому что ему приходилось выкладываться каждый день на полную из-за экзаменов и игр. В тот год они вышли на Национальные, хоть и проиграли Карасуно (он на миг задумался, чем сейчас занимается Ю. Они вечность не виделись). Однако, вовсе не это было основной причиной, почему ему запомнился 2012.

Он не очень хорошо сходился с людьми. Большинство из них думали, что он, никогда не боящийся говорить, что у него на уме, слишком резкий или слишком прямой. Это надоедало. Не то чтобы Яку это заботило. У него был волейбол, что-то, в чем он был хорош, и чем гордился, и одного этого должно было быть достаточно к старшей школе. Но не было.

Куроо и Кай стали, вероятно, его первыми близкими друзьями за долгое время, пусть они с Куроо, в основном, и проводили время, собачась. Между ними появилась связь, и ничто больше не имело значения. Эти первые два года остальную часть команды можно было терпеть. К их группе легко прибился Кенма, а за ним и громкий Тора.

И все же только на третьем году он смог наконец сказать, что ему нравятся люди из команды. Они стали друзьями, некоторые чуть ближе, чем другие, но все же друзьями. Было комфортно, и это чувство было бесценно. Да, он все еще был слишком резким и слишком прямым, но других это не сильно заботило. Даже первогодки, с которыми он был даже строже, не сильно противились.

 _Ладно_ , был человек, с которым он был резче, чем с кем-либо. Задержки после тренировок, бесконечная отработка приемов и нападений. Было очень сложно, и Яку знал это. Если бы это происходило с ним, он бы, вероятно, проклял того, кто делал это все таким выматывающим (даже ради тренировок, а тренировок никогда не было достаточно). И все же, Лев никогда не сдавался. Да, он ныл и стонал все время, нарываясь на хотя бы малейшую похвалу. И он все равно крутился вокруг Яку, как Луна вокруг Земли. Куроо иногда хвалил его, особенно, когда он научился делать жесткий блок (хоть это и не должно было быть так сложно с этим его огромным ростом). Лев улыбался и вскидывал кулаки в воздух, словно они только что выиграли ответственный матч.

Ничего подобного не происходило, когда Яку хвалил его. Причем, он не говорил ничего особенного или чрезмерного. Иногда хватало и обычного «хорошо поработал сегодня, Лев» или «хороший прием». Лев останавливался, его зеленые глаза буквально начинали сиять, пока он расплывался в такой очаровательной улыбке, что иногда Яку думал, что это нечестно. Он хвалил его все чаще с течением года и прогрессом Льва (и, может быть, Яку хотелось увидеть эту сияющую улыбку). В конце года они с нетерпением ждали этих мимолетных мгновений.

Возможно, из-за воспоминаний об этой довольной улыбке отсутствующий вид Льва казался таким чужим. Яку напряженно нахмурился и окликнул:  
— Эй, Лев.

Лев моргнул дважды, словно возвращаясь из мыслей в реальность, и мягко улыбнулся:  
— Яку-сан, очень рад видеть вас.

Но ущерб был уже нанесен. Что-то было не так, и его сердце сжалось от тревоги. Однако, лучшее, что он мог сделать сейчас — не привлекать к этому внимания.

Беседа продолжилась. Они уже какое-то время не собирались вот так, все в одном помещении. Разговор тек легко, особенно после того, как Тора принес пиво. Яку, честно говоря, не был большим любителем, но казалось, что возможность упускать не стоит.

Сам Тора был неустойчив к алкоголю, что звучало так же забавно, как выглядел он сам, когда упал на пол Кенмы, пробормотав, что «надо прикорнуть». Кенма потыкал его ступней, и, не получив ответа, они решили оставить его в покое до конца ночи.

В какой-то момент группа начала расползаться. Шибаяма раззевался, и Кай, как не пьющий, вызвался доставить его (и Инуоку с Теширо) домой. Кай, вероятно, был единственным среди них, кому Яку доверял безопасную доставку остальных по домам. Было почти три часа ночи, и сам Яку был слегка «тепленьким».

Прежде чем он успел задуматься, как попадет домой, вмешался Кенма, объявив, что уже поздно, у него дома достаточно комнат для всех (черт бы побрал этого богатенького парня), поэтому они могут остаться. Действительно, неприятно было бы искать машину домой в такое время, да и Яку всегда мог уйти до остальных (нет прощаний, нет проблем).

— Тогда доброй ночи, — театрально зевнул Куроо. — Мы уходим.

Он схватил Кенму за руку. Миниатюрный парень выглядел так, словно без проблем мог высидеть всю ночь.

— Не делайте ничего, что я бы не стал! — нараспев протянул Куроо, двигаясь на выход. Яку толкнул его на прощание.

И теперь в комнате остались лишь двое. Вообще-то трое, если считать Тору, свернувшегося на полу. Яку сделал последний глоток пива и покосился на Льва. Зеленые глаза следили за каждым его движением, пусть сам парень и казался глубоко задумавшимся. На мгновение их глаза встретились, и что-то укололо сердце (вероятно, ностальгия).

Яку откашлялся, отводя взгляд и поднимаясь. Ему было неловко стоять так посреди комнаты.

— Я… найду себе комнату, — он махнул в сторону коридора, в котором несколько мгновений назад скрылись Куроо и Кенма.

— Я пойду с вами, — вызвался Лев, отставляя пиво на столик. Яку все еще было неуютно под этим тяжелым взглядом, он не знал, как именно вести себя с тихим Львом.

Он пошел вперед, мысленно благодаря Кенму за оставленную открытой дверь в одну из комнат, так, что им не пришлось заглядывать в остальные и случайно наткнуться на бог знает, чем там занимались Куроо с Кенмой. Сама мысль об этом была достаточно травмирующей.

Яку остановился у комнаты, в которой была двуспальная кровать, кажущаяся достаточно уютной, чтобы спать на ней, вытянувшись и раскинувшись. Он зашел в спальню, и Лев тихо последовал за ним. Яку сел на кровать, довольный тем, что она оказалась именно такой уютной, какой выглядела. Его взгляд соскользнул на другого парня в комнате, который замер, нервно теребя руки и опустив глаза.

— Ты странно себя ведешь, — неожиданно заговорил Яку, вырывая Льва из задумчивости.

— А? — искренне озадаченно переспросил тот.

— Я сказал, что ты странно себя ведешь, — повторил Яку. — Я знаю тебя вечность, Лев. И за все это время я ни разу не видел тебя спокойным или притихшим.

— Я… простите? — попытался выкрутиться Лев.

— Не за что тебе извиняться, придурок. Я хочу знать, почему ты сегодня затих, — закатил тот глаза.

— Я думал, что нравлюсь вам больше, когда не болтаю много, — пробормотал задумчиво Лев.

— Да? Ну, мне больше нравится, когда ты — это ты, — Яку встал перед ним, отведя бедро. Его щеки залило краской, когда он осознал, что сказал, но ему удалось сохранить независимый вид. — Не переводи тему.

Лев возвышался над ним и все равно казался загнанным в угол. Он выглядел потерянным, ни слова объяснений не сорвалось с его губ. Тогда Яку решил, что ненавидит это выражение его лица. Он хотел, чтобы оно исчезло, прямо сейчас. Он хотел снова увидеть энергичного, слишком дружелюбного Льва с его слишком большими объятиями и сияющими глазами.

— Мне это не нравится, — признал Яку, надуваясь на секунду.

— Простите? — снова попытался тот.

— Перестань извиняться, — голос Яку звучал слегка раздраженно. — Просто…

Он неопределенно махнул рукой, и когда Лев озадачился еще больше, Яку сорвался.

Позднее он будет винить во всем пиво (которого было слишком мало, чтобы заставить его делать что-то, чего он не хотел, но на него удобно переложить вину). Винить алкоголь намного проще, чем посмотреть правде в глаза. А на деле Яку схватил Льва за воротник рубашки и потянул парня к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Этого не ожидали они оба, Яку почти промахнулся мимо рта Льва. Поцелуй длился мгновение, прежде чем Яку отстранился, потрясенный собственной смелостью. Он был готов сбежать, найти другую комнату и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Вероятно, на месте его удержал шок на лице широко распахнувшего глаза Льва, который медленно осознавал, что только что произошло.

У него не было времени попытаться объясниться (и не то чтобы он мог придумать сейчас что-нибудь связное), потому что огромные руки Льва вдруг оказались на его затылке, и его снова вовлекли в поцелуй. Он не был таким отчаянным, как первый, и точно длился дольше мгновения. Он ощущался как что-то правильное, что-то, чего Яку даже не осознавал, что давно ждал. Он, странным образом, казался приятным напоминанием о прошлом, хотя они и точно не делали этого раньше. И все же ему словно снова было семнадцать, когда он смотрел в сияющие зеленые глаза и чувствовал себя чуточку странно.

Поза была совершенно не удобной. Лев был, по меньшей мере, на двадцать пять сантиметров выше (вероятно, даже больше, так как он вырос со старшей школы, а Яку набрал только два сантиметра), и от этого было слегка неловко. Вскоре его шея затекла, но он не собирался останавливаться. В какой-то момент они начали полноценно тискаться, и в легкой алкогольной дымке голова слегка плыла, а каждое прикосновение казалось горячее.

Лев целовался, как играл, энергично и пытаясь быть лучшим. Он быстро учился, и это хорошо, потому что он был немного слюнявым, хоть его энтузиазм и компенсировал это. Дышать было нечем, и когда Яку отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, Лев сразу припал к его шее. Не отчаянно, нет. Просто, это же _Лев_ , который всегда хотел все, что ему могли дать, особенно от Яку. Его руки обвили талию парня, притягивая ближе.

— Лев, — подал он голос, — Без следов.

Через несколько дней ему предстояло влиться в русскую волейбольную лигу, укусы и засосы точно не способствовали бы этому. Лев слегка сбавил обороты, за что Яку был ему очень благодарен.

Он притянул его к себе, вовлекая в новый поцелуй и медленно отступая, пока не уперся в матрац. Яку забрался на кровать, не отрываясь от губ Льва ни на секунду. Когда они наконец устроились удобнее, Лев отстранился, их глаза сразу нашли друг друга.

Глаза Льва занимали особое место в сердце Яку. Всегда выразительные, они не оставляли Льву и шанса скрыть его чувства. То, как они загорались от похвалы, вероятно, было любимым видом Яку (даже если он не хотел этого признавать).

Однако, этот раз отличался. Этот взгляд не был совсем ему не знаком. Все, кто провели достаточно времени в Некоме, видели его скромную версию, когда Лев смотрел на Яку, а тот не знал об этом. Однако полная версия существовала лишь сейчас. Только Яку мог видеть ее, и это было бесценно.

Лев смотрел на него, словно не мог поверить в происходящее. Он в восторге смотрел в лицо Яку, словно ребенок, дорвавшийся до новой игрушки. Взгляд был тяжелым, и Яку раскраснелся, чувствуя себя под ним неловко (в приятном смысле неловко). Он, чувствуя себя обнаженным до костей, хотел спрятаться, поэтому сделал единственную логичную вещь: снова поцеловал Льва.

Новый поцелуй был отчаяннее предыдущих, в основном потому, что Яку было неловко после того, как он почувствовал себя таким открытым. Лев был только рад подхватить темп, и его руки соскользнули на зад парня, жадно сжимая плоть. Яку поперхнулся воздухом, вплел пальцы в мягкие пряди на затылке Льва и потянул. Пришла его очередь впиться в открытую кожу чужой шеи и честно постараться не оставлять следов, раз уж Лев не мог этого делать. Лев откровенно проскулил его имя, и Яку упивался этим звуком.

Большие ладони неожиданно прошлись по его животу, забираясь дальше под футболку. Яку решил взять дело в свои руки и оттолкнул Льва, только чтобы избавиться от нее.

И снова этот взгляд. Восторг и что-то, что Яку не удавалось вычленить. Казалось, что Лев видит его душу, и, честно, это должно бы пугать больше. Лев с радостью набросился на теперь открытую кожу ключиц. Он посасывал и лизал их, словно не собирался оставить без внимания (и, вероятно, без следов) ни частички кожи. Яку тихонько заскулил, цепляя тупыми ногтями ткань его рубашки.

— Прочь, прочь, прочь, — пожаловался он, комкая оскорбляющую его вещь в руках. Лев хохотнул и с готовностью подчинился, избавляясь от тупой ткани. Они коснулись грудью, и Яку задрожал от контраста холодной комнаты и теплой кожи. Он вздохнул, обвивая руками торс парня, просто обнимая его. Наверное, учитывая, как быстро развивались события, это было неуместно, но ощущалось необходимым. Лев скользнул руками ему по спине, и неожиданно они оказались в объятиях друг друга. Только и всего.

И все же, они были в середине чего-то, что было уже не остановить, и вскоре их руки снова начали движение. Лев с жадностью целовал и отдавал дань почета каждому открытому ему участку кожи. Яку не привык к такому вниманию. Обычно его свидания были короткими и по делу. Побаловаться было весело, но он знал, что хотел и не стеснялся взять это. Он не понимал, почему позволяет Льву не спешить или почему каждый поцелуй кажется таким желанным и драгоценным.

Со временем Лев стал жаднее. Его любопытные пальцы начали задевать резинку белья, хоть на Яку и были еще штаны. Мозг Яку плавился, никогда в жизни он не ощущал столько заботы.

— Можно? — шепот коснулся его губ.

— Да, блядь, да, — нетерпеливо ответил он и почувствовал улыбку Льва.

Прикосновение холодного воздух к ногам немного шокировало, но вскоре забылось, стоило ладони Льва (несправедливо огромной ладони) найти путь к его паху. Задушенный вздох сорвался с губ Яку, рот приоткрылся на мгновение, достаточное, чтобы Лев с энтузиазмом влизался внутрь. Постоянного давления было достаточно, чтобы раздразнить его, но очень не хватало трения. Это сводило его с ума, и он попытался вжаться в чужую ладонь.

Сдавленный стон раздался эхом в комнате, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Яку взял дела в свои руки. Он нетерпеливо завозился с пуговицами джинс Льва, пока тот стягивал штаны. Яку оттолкнул руку Льва, вжимая чужие бедра в свои и приподнялся на кровати.

Никто из них не мог сказать, кому принадлежал раздавшийся эхом тихий стон. Было _хорошо_ , достаточно хорошо, чтобы они влились в ритм медленный и достаточно глубокий, чтобы у Яку перехватило дыхание. Он спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Льва, пытаясь заглушить срывающиеся с губ звуки. Пальцы Льва вплелись в его волосы, слегка отталкивая его.

— Я хочу слышать вас, — сказал он, и щеки Яку снова залило румянцем. Смешно, что раскраснелся он от этой просьбы, ведь они буквально терлись друг о друга.

— Это смущает, — признал он, хмурясь и отводя взгляд. Их движения замедлились, они почти замерли.

— Это горячо, — заявил Лев, совершенно ничего не поняв. Яку фыркнул и коротко поцеловал его в губы. Почему-то было здорово иметь возможность сделать это.

— Яку-сан, — проскулил Лев, и это прозвучало одновременно так знакомо и так по-новому. Это почти шокировало его. Яку промычал что-то в знак того, что услышал, слишком занятый расцеловыванием чужой шеи, чтобы думать.

— Могу я отсосать вам? — прямо спросил Лев, почти доведя Яку до инфаркта. Никогда в жизни его не спрашивали настолько прямолинейно, и, наверное, должно было стать неловко. Однако, Яку просто уставился на парня, словно увидел его впервые в жизни. Открывающаяся перспектива была по меньшей мере захватывающей.

— Не могу поверить, что ты просишь меня об этом, — вздохнул Яку, потирая виски и пытаясь скрыть веселье в голосе.

— Ну, можно? Я _действительно_ хочу, — Лев выглядел как домашний питомец, ожидающий вкусняшку, и, господи, нечестно, что кто-то может выглядеть настолько роскошно, глядя на него вот так. Сразу представилось, как он, приоткрыв рот и выжидая, будет смотреться между его ног.

— Да, да, приступай, — Яку отвел взгляд, пытаясь не перевозбудиться от собственных мыслей. Лев с восторгом поцеловал его. Вслед за большими ладонями к его бедрам спустились губы, и Яку совершил ошибку, посмотрев вниз. Определенно, эта сцена отпечатается у его в памяти. Лев на миг поднял взгляд с шальной улыбкой на губах, и ненадолго Яку испугался за собственное здравомыслие, потому что если Лев сосал так же как целовался, его ждала та еще встряска.

Вопреки тому, что Яку мог ожидать (и да, он думал об этом чаще, чем был готов признать), Лев любил дразниться. Он думал, что тот сразу приступит к делу, как поступал с большинством дел в жизни. И все же в этот раз, кажется, он смаковал каждый момент, как последний (каким он, вероятно, и был), играя руками с резинкой белья Яку, проводя языком дорожки поперек его тазовых костей, слегка прихватывая зубами плоть. Яку к этому моменту уже откровенно дрожал от предвкушения.

— Лев, — в этом предупреждении не было угрозы. Лишь нетерпение и похоть.

Льву хватило наглости рассмеяться ему в кожу. Мелкий нахал. Яку собирался пожаловаться, сказать, что у них нет всей ночи (и откровенно соврать, они оба знали это), но слова замерли на его губах, превратившись в звук удивления, когда ладонь Льва сжала его сквозь боксеры. Вскоре он поднимал бедра, помогая стянуть ненужную одежду.

Лев теперь был быстрее. Ему явно очень хотелось ласкать его ртом и, что же, Яку определенно не мог пожаловаться на влажное тепло, обхватившее его член. Лев лизнул головку, тихо ожидая реакции. Тот вздохнул, не в силах оторвать глаз от парня и каждого его движения. Руки на его ногах снова пришли в движение, сжимая бедра, когда Лев опустился ниже.

С каждым движением вверх-вниз узел в его животе затягивался, а зрение размывалось. И все равно Яку не производил звуков, кроме нескольких вздохов и низких стонов. Льву это совсем не нравилось.

Неожиданно в его анальное отверстие уперся палец.

— Нет, — Яку дернулся так резко, что почти заехал коленом Льву по голове. — К черту, ни за что ты не будешь всухую.

— Я только… — кажется, он расстроился, но Яку ни за что не собирался уступать. Неожиданно глаза Льва загорелись, как загорались прежде от какой-нибудь идеи, которая потенциально могла бы подпалить спортзал. Яку на миг испугался за свою жизнь, когда Лев встал и подошел к столику у кровати, заглядывая в каждый ящик. Яку собирался сказать ему, что Кенма ни за что не будет хранить смазку в ящиках гостевой спальни, когда Лев издал торжествующий вскрик и вскинул руку, сжимая в ней пакетик из фольги и маленькую бутылочку. Яку сузил глаза, в его сознании мелькнула мысль (Кенма), растворившаяся, как только Лев вернулся на кровать, нетерпеливо проталкиваясь языком ему в рот.

— Я так долго думал об этом, — пробормотал Лев ему в губы, снова смыкая пальцы на его члене. Яку зашипел, решив промолчать (говорить было рискованно, особенно учитывая, что к этому моменту у него в голове осталось два работающих нейрона). Конечно, он тоже думал об этом раньше, он был молод, а влюбленность в том возрасте неразрывно связана с желанием. Что не значило, что он так легко признается в этом. И все же, от мысли, что Лев мечтал об этой ситуации раньше, внутри его что-то радостно переворачивалось.

Рот заменил собой пальцы, и все мысли, что были, вылетели в окно. Льву хотелось приносить удовольствие, и он быстро учился, что невыносимо осложняло жизнь Яку. Он хотел запечатлеть этот момент в памяти, сосредоточенное выражение на чужом лице, каким тот был красивым, сомкнув губы на его члене. Яку хотел бы посмотреть еще, но в какой-то момент ему пришлось откинуть голову на подушки, с губ сорвался тяжелый вздох.

Холодное прикосновение к колечку мышц слегка отрезвило, и он недовольно зашипел на Льва. Тот извинился, но пальцев не отнял. Они постепенно согрелись, наконец позволив Яку расслабиться, даже несмотря на то, что один протолкнулся внутрь. К этому чувству он, нередко игравший так с собой, был привычен. По Льву тоже нельзя было предположить, что он не понимает, что делает, что, честно говоря, оказалось приятным сюрпризом. Яку решил довериться ему (чего раньше и представить себе не мог) и просто насладиться процессом.

Только когда Лев добавил еще палец и стал раздвигать их, у Яку начало перехватывать дыхание. В какой-то момент ему надавили на чувствительную точку, и он вскинул бедра с низким стоном, едва не придушив Льва. Однако тот был совершенно не против, довольный, что наконец смог вырвать звук из груди Яку. Как известно, Лев быстро учился, поэтому без проблем повторил движение пальцами, опускаясь достаточно, чтобы Яку почувствовал, как его член упирается в заднюю стенку горла. Он подавился еще одним стоном, одной рукой без особой сдержанности цепляясь за серебряные волосы Льва. Тот воспользовался этим как шансом протолкнуть еще один палец.

Определенно, теперь он был заполнен больше, чем привык. Ну, очевидно. У Льва были смехотворно большие руки и куда более длинные пальцы. Конечно, он мог достать глубже и ощущался сильнее. Впрочем, это была приятная разница, необходимая и желанная.

— Ебать, Лев, — выдохнул Яку, сильнее цепляясь за серебряные пряди. Он чувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и пора было прекратить, пока не слишком поздно. — Перестань баловаться.

К счастью, Лев принял не очень-то милую просьбу Яку во внимание. Он убрал пальцы и рот, оставив Яку пустым и на грани. Лев пошуршал фольгой, и Яку воспользовался моментом, чтобы успокоить нарастающую нервозность. Воплощалась влажная мечта его подростковых лет, и это было увлекательно и несколько волнующе.

Неожиданно Лев оказался над ним, неотрывно глядя на него мерцающими зелеными глазами. Яку быстро перевернул их, уперевшись ладонями с двух сторон от головы парня. Он тоже не мог отвести взгляд, пытаясь запечатлеть вид в памяти. Покрасневшие и припухшие губы, затуманенные от похоти глаза, растрепанные волосы. Этот образ, то, какой хаос он эгоистично устроил, Яку хотел запомнить навечно. Лев смотрел на него, как на воплощение идеала, смотрел так уже многие годы, но никогда не делал этого так открыто.

— Ты красивый, — сказал он, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в груди Яку кончился воздух. Его сердце заныло, а на щеках расцвел румянец. Правда, просто было иметь дело с сексуальным влечением, короткими интрижками и флиртом. Куда сложнее было смотреть на Льва и признавать, что между ними _что-то_ есть, есть уже очень давно, и Яку просто был слишком упрям, чтобы признать это. Сложно было пытаться не упиваться чувством, что из этого момента надо выжать все, потому что другого шанса не будет, по крайней мере не для них.

— Ты невыносим, — ответил он без яда, и Лев знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы услышать в словах несказанное.

Пока Лев, кажется, отвлекся на его слова, Яку воспользовался шансом, чтобы ухватить чужой член и насадиться на него. Хорошо было быть сверху, это позволяло контролировать их темп и, честно, даже если ему _действительно_ нравился человек под ним, Лев мог быть слишком несдержанным, и Яку не хотел рисковать.

Он наслаждался знакомым натяжением, возникшим было, но быстро затихшим жжением. Когда он взглянул на парня, с его губ сорвался глубокий вздох. Лев закрыл глаза, явно пытаясь не шевелиться и не испортить все. С его стороны это было мило, и Яку был очень благодарен.

Ему понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осесть, прижавшись ягодицами к чужим бедрам. Яку замер на мгновение, наслаждаясь ощущением. С _этим_ он мог справиться. Никаких сложных чувств или нежных взглядов. Только секс.

Конечно, Льву понадобилось лишь пять секунд, чтобы все испортить. Он неожиданно сел, положив одну руку на поясницу Яку, а второй ухватил его за подбородок, вовлекая в поцелуй, который не должен был быть таким нежным. Его сердце снова заныло, и хотя Яку хотел бы, чтобы это чувство просто ушло, он не хотел прекращать, никогда, и эта мысль напугала его до безумия.

Однако, прежде чем он успел заистерить, Лев шевельнул бедрами, и, _о_ , вот где они остановились, пока все не стало усложняться. Яку взял медленный ритм, достаточный, чтобы они двигались, но пока не спешили. Это позволяло им целоваться, и снова ему нужно было похвалить Льва за старание в обучении, потому что он быстро потерялся в ощущениях.

Вскоре стало понятно, что им нужно больше. Яку толкнул Льва, заставляя его лечь обратно (от близости и поцелуев закружилась голова). Он набрал скорость, наслаждаясь тем, как стоны Льва становились ниже и громче. Впрочем, ему не следовало расслабляться, потому что миг спустя Лев обхватил ладонью его член (возможно, у него действительно была фиксация на руках Льва), и все ускорилось. Он не был виноват в издаваемых звуках, особенно, когда знал, что парню они нравились.

Не было предупреждений. Им не надо было много говорить. Они оба были близки, и вопрос был лишь в том, кто достигнет пика первым. Яку. Возможно, дело было в руках Льва или в быстром и четком ритме, в котором они двигались. Он понимал лишь, что ощущений слишком много, и что нет причин сдерживаться. Оргазм обрушился на него как лавина. Лев однозначно наслаждался издаваемым им звуками, потому что теперь Яку больше совершенно не смущался.

После оргазма чувствительность была слишком сильной. Яку упал на грудь Льва, тихо шипя, пока тот ускорился, не в силах сдерживаться. Как будто Яку действительно хотел, чтобы он сдерживался. Хватило лишь поощряющего шепота на ухо.

После легко было позволить себе расслабиться в объятиях Льва. Тот обнял его и, кажется, намеревался просто дать им отдышаться. Яку понимал, что если останется так еще пару минут, то уже не наберется сил, чтобы встать и найти ближайшую ванну, чтобы прибрать наведенный ими хаос.

Яку встал, подхватывая на ходу первую попавшуюся одежду, неважно, его или Льва. Он вышел из комнаты на пару минут и вернулся с влажным полотенцем (позднее он извинится перед Кенмой). Вид вспотевшего, растрепанного, голого Льва в постели действительно незабываем.

Он прилег после уборки. После всего, что они делали, казалось, Лев все еще был уверен, можно ли ему снова коснуться Яку. Яку просто закатил глаза, прижимаясь к нему, и положил голову ему на грудь. Не должно было быть так уютно.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, — тихо прошептал Лев, и все снова стало сложным. Он мог говорить о походе Яку до ванной, но они оба знали, что речь совсем о другом. Лев поцеловал Яку в макушку.

И что он мог ответить? _Я тоже_? Это неправда, и они оба знали это. Яку хотел поехать в Россию, он хотел стать профессионалом в другой стране, отточить навыки до момента, когда их признают и его станут уважать за них. Он хотел быть на пике формы, и русские могли помочь ему в этом. Это был его лучший шанс, и Лев знал это.

И все же. Чувства — это сложно. Даже у прямолинейного человека они могут быть сложными и изменить планы. Конечно, Яку все равно поедет в Россию. Это было запланировано, и он не отступится. Однако Льва не было в планах, да и не могло быть. Как в старшей школе, когда он ворвался, громкий и честный, заставил всех слушать, что он собирался _быть асом_ (однажды он им и стал, но признание слишком сильно подстегнет его эго). Это не изменило его планов тогда, лишь добавило к ним неожиданный поворот (особенно, когда Яку осознал, что в его сердце этот самый ас занимает особенное место — хотя все это и так знали).

Яку не поднял головы. Это было слишком рискованно, слишком сложно. Пусть лучше все останется, как есть: всего лишь признание шепотом в ночи. Однако, он крепче обнял парня, который сжал объятия в ответ.

Если они и уснули так, это никого больше не касается.

[Кенма]: я так больше не могу  
[Яку]: ??? все в порядке?  
[Яку]: чего не спишь, разве у вас не где-то 4 утра?  
[Кенма]: нет. поговори уже со львом.  
[Кенма]: сейчас 4 утра. я не сплю. понимаешь?  
[Яку]: он в порядке?  
[Кенма]: месяц прошел яку я не могу так больше  
[Яку]: о чем ты?  
[Кенма]: о вас двоих. пжлст разберитесь уже нахрен, он МЕСЯЦ хандрит, и с меня хватит

Яку вздохнул, роняя телефон на кровать. Он уже какое-то время листал социальные сети, слишком уставший, чтобы шевелиться, но не достаточно уставший, чтобы уснуть. Сообщения Кенмы стали приятным сюрпризом, который оставил после себя горькое послевкусие.

Яку ненавидел признавать это, но Кенма был прав. Произошедшее между ним и Львом той ночью дома у Кенмы, как его не назови, изменило их обоих. Иногда Яку нравилось думать, просто чтобы не разбираться с последствиями, что он придумал все это. Ему также нравилось перекладывать вину на алкоголь, что было глупо, учитывая, что они были лишь слегка выпившими, когда вышли из гостиной.

Проще было сфокусироваться на новой рутине. Усердно тренироваться, пытаться завести новых друзей, учить русский. Не было проблем, когда он слишком уставал, чтобы думать. Проблемой было то, что это не было панацеей. Иногда Яку лежал в кровати, слишком вымотанный, чтобы даже полазить в телефоне. И его мозг начинал соскальзывать на ту ночь, к его неудовольствию. Не потому, что ему не понравилось. Вообще-то, во многом наоборот. Было замечательно. Слишком замечательно. Он слишком много думал об этом.

Когда становилось особенно сложно, он обращался к Куроо. Конечно, он не хандрил открыто, но Куроо знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть полную картину. Он никогда ничего не говорил, но помогал отвлечься разговорами или мемами с котами. Это помогало лучше, чем Яку был готов признать.

И все же, Куроо не мог решить всех проблем. Была еще тянущая боль, с которой он не мог справиться, неважно, как много он тренировался или учился. В груди была пустота, и Яку ненавидел это чувство, хоть и знал, что могло бы помочь. Ответ был всего в одном сообщении.

Он не хотел навязываться. Вероятно, Лев жил дальше. Иногда Яку видел рекламу с его лицом (этот парень выходил на международный уровень, и это было одинаково увлекательно и пугающе) и по-настоящему гордился успехом, к которому тот шел. Он заслужил. Так зачем Яку что-то говорить? Что вообще ему говорить? _О, привет, знаю, я около месяца не отвечал на твои сообщения, но я так скучаю по тебе, и реклама с твоим лицом не делает легче?_ Да ни за что.

И все же сообщения Кенмы попали по больному. Яку открыл номер Льва, пожевал нижнюю губу, глядя на три попытки связаться, предпринятые Львом с его уезда. И что ему сказать? Кенма завел этот разговор, так пусть поможет хоть немного.

[Яку]: я хз что ему сказать  
[Кенма]: куроо говорит что «привет» должно сработать  
[Яку]: куроо может сходить в жопу  
[Кенма]: он также сказал, что предоставит это льву.

Яку выругался на них обоих. Они вроде как его друзья, могли бы и помочь ему со Львом, потому что он ничерта не понимал, что делать.

[Кенма]: просто спроси как у него дела

И хуже всего что? Что Кенма прав. Ему нужна причина для разговора? Это должно быть просто: до того, как все запуталось, они дружили. Поэтому он снова открыл контакт Льва и глубоко вздохнул.

[Яку]: привет.  
[Яку]: прости, что не отвечал  
[Яку]: как твой день?

Он уронил телефон на кровать, не ожидая ответа. В Японии поздно, и все нормальные люди спят. Яку и самому стоило бы, но не успел он отложить телефон на тумбочку у кровати, тот завибрировал. Он уже собирался сказать Кенме идти наконец спать (а Куроо не лезть не в свое дело).

[Лев]: яку-сан!!!!!  
[Лев]: я скучал!!!  
[Лев]: очень сильно

То, как сердце Яку чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, должно быть незаконным. Он не только не ожидал ответа так быстро, но и тем более не ожидал, что Лев так скаканет с места в карьер. Впервые с того, как он покинул Японию, Яку почувствовал себя _целым_.

[Яку]: я тоже скучал по тебе, придурок.  
[Яку]: очень сильно.

Может, у них все-таки все будет хорошо.


End file.
